Question
by Artemis-chan of Redwing
Summary: AU fic. Ahh, highschool. Teachers, homework, and romance, not to mention a new student. RW, TY, LC What happens when you have a group of seniors and a lone junior? Also some possible angst.
1. Why do we never get an answer

****

A/N: Well, this is my not-quite infamous FFX fic. Bear with me a bit, because I'm not used to writing the characters or the pairings. I hope this isn't all that bad, and I'll take any suggestions.

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the last names (taken from people I actually know) and perhaps the plot. ^_^;;

****

Question

__

"Why do we never get an answer…"

The doors to the institution loomed before her. The gray skies did nothing for the décor, and the biting wind whipped through her hair and clothing. Pulling her jacket tighter around her, the petite blond trudged up the stone steps, eager to get out of the weather but at the same time hesitating to enter her imminent prison.

"Hey Wakka!"

The greeting caused a tall tanned redhead to pause in the doorway to his AP Chem class. Looking up, he spotted his friends, Tidus, Yuna, and Lulu as well as his younger twin brother Chappu hanging out near the back of the room. Wakka grinned and greeted the teacher, Mrs. Badger, as he walked quickly towards them, grabbing his journal from the box as he passed it.

Wakka Reck was a Senior at Carlynton High School.* He was about 20th in a class of 300, his brother Chappu at 10th or so. Both brothers were starters on the soccer team and the swim team. Chappu and Wakka would have been identical had not Chappu shaved his head during Freshman year and refused to let it grow out.

Lulu and Yuna were old childhood friends. Chappu had long ago fallen for Lulu, and after a while she for him.. For Wakka, the Goth-like girl was just a friend, as was Yuna. When Tidus had transferred in the previous year, the shy, brown-haired girl with dichromatic eyes had taken a liking to the tan, blond, blue-eyed boy. Wakka was pleased to know that his "little sister" was in good hands. He'd had a long talk with Tidus about that at soccer practice.

After answering the journal topic on the front whiteboard, the first period Chemistry class was just getting underway when there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Badger sighed and went to answer it. A brief discussion ensued at the door before she returned, a petite blond girl following. Consulting her seating chart for a moment, the Chem teacher placed the girl in an empty seat to the left of Wakka and in front of Yuna.

The girl immediately sat down and began digging through her bag for her notebook. "Rikku," Mrs. Badger called from her desk/lab table, "I'll give you a journal at the end of class. I'll need your home phone number and email address to add to the list." The girl nodded and smiled, and the teacher resumed her lesson.

The period passed quickly for the 20-student class, and soon there were scant few minutes until the bell. The new girl was packing up her supplies when she was surprised to feel a tap on her shoulder. The brown-haired girl who sat behind her smiled.

"Hi. I'm Yuna Storey. This is Lulu Young, and behind her is Tidus Kiefer. These two are Wakka and Chappu Reck," she said, speaking for the group around her.

The girl smiled back. "I'm Rikku Stein. Nice to meet you." Yuna and Rikku shook hands. The bell rang before any more words could be exchanged.

Rikku sighed and looked at her schedule once again. 'Fourth period lunch. I'm eating lunch at quarter after ten in the frickin' morning. Lovely.' Scowling as she turned, the petite girl made her way to first her locker and then the cafeteria, praying desperately that there would be an open seat somewhere. Fortunately for Rikku, Tidus spotted her looking slightly lost. A feeling of brotherly protectiveness came over him, and the teen shouted for her. Rikku, upon seeing him, was flooded with relief. 'At least now I don't have to sit alone,' she though, making her way through the crowd.

"Thanks," the girl said as she plopped into an empty seat. "I was a bit lost over there." She smiled her thanks to Tidus, sitting across the table.

The blond boy grinned. "No problem. Lulu, Yuna, Wakka, and Chappu should get here soon." He stood up. "I'm gonna go get my lunch. This is our regular table, so just say that I invited you." With that, he left for the several doors at the far side of the room.

Rikku had barely begun to open her lunchbox when the four friends arrived. As a whole, they seemed only lightly surprised that she was there.

"You're Rikku, right? From Chem?" Wakka asked as he sat down next to her. Yuna sat next to Tidus's chair, and Lulu and Chappu took seats on the other side of Rikku.

The blond girl smiled. "Yeah," she responded. Chappu nodded.

"What other classes are you in?" he asked. Rikku thought for a moment.

"I've got gym second period, and POD third. After lunch is…" She paused for a moment a she looked at her schedule. "Pre-AP English, then Pre-Calc, French 3, and last is Video 101."

"So you're a Junior, ya? Interestin'," Wakka said, almost to himself. The boy's strange accent startled Rikku a bit, seeing how normally his twin spoke. Looking at him, she was at last able to take in his…unique appearance. Wakka was incredibly tan, and his hair a surprising dark orange. It stood, oddly enough, almost straight up in a single, curved-back cowlick of sorts, held in place by a blue bandana. He had dark, warm brown eyes, a bright smile, and Rikku could see some dark stubble on his chin.

Tidus's voice broke through Rikku's concentration. "That makes you the youngest! The rest of us are Seniors."

The new girl grinned. "Great! Now you guys can give me all the dirt on my teachers." Her bright green eyes were alight with an impish delight. Wakka gave a hearty laugh, Yuna giggled, and Lulu smiled a bit. Chappu just smiled and shook his head while Tidus gave Rikku an appraising look. The rest of the period passed in friendly banter and some verbal bashing.

The final bell rang at 2:07, and Rikku picked up her books at her locker. Stepping outside, she shivered in the brisk late-September air before making her way to one of the numerous busses sitting by the curb.

At the same time, Wakka was walking with Chappu and Lulu to the brothers' car, a white '92 Dodge Caravan. It was old, but it ran well and had served for quite a few road trips. Chappu climbed into the driver's seat, Lu sat shotgun, and Wakka climbed into the back. The ride was about 90% quiet, minus the radio. It was Lulu, surprisingly, who started the conversation.

"So, what do you guys think of Rikku?"

"She's certainly… interesting," Chappu responded. I'd nearly say that she's even more chipper than Tidus, and that's saying something." Lulu and Wakka nodded, knowing how damnably **perky** their friend could be. "What about you, Wakka?"

The redhead stared off into space. That new girl was certainly something else. She was so **different** from the other girls here, even Lu and Yuna, what with her blond hair pulled up in that spunky, frizzy ponytail and two braids at her neck, her only-slightly-girlish clothing and her immediate initiation to the group. It astounded him that she could do that.

"Wakka?" Lu's voice broke into the young man's thoughts.

"Uh… she sounds neat. I'd like to get to know her a bit better," Wakka answered as he looked out of the window, missing the **look** that passed between Lu and Chappu. The rest of the ride passed in silence.

"Her name is Lola, she was a showgirl, but that was thirty years ago when they used to have a show…" Barry Manilow sang from the large speakers planted strategically about Rikku's room. The girl herself sat, or rather, reclined upon her bed. Her room was somewhat large, the walls a dark green with an overlay of Anime posters, lighting mellow. The chamber felt lived in, and that was all that mattered to the girl.

"She sits there so refined and drinks herself half-blind. She lost her youth and she lost her Tony, now she's lost her mind!" Rikku sang along in her mellow soprano. Sighing as the song ended, she turned back to the Pre-Calc homework: Trigonomic Functions. Joy. Rather than continuing her work, however, her thoughts turned to her new friends.

They were certainly nice enough. There was a kind of connection in the group that seemed, oddly enough, to have a space just for her. She could almost predict how each would respond to something, as if she had known them all before. It puzzled Rikku to no end how she would know instinctively that Tidus and Yuna would be a couple, as well as Lulu and Chappu, as soon as she was them That Lulu was happier than ever before ('before **what**?' her mind screamed) when she was with the younger Reck boy. That Wakka had a sports addiction as well as a soft spot for chocolate. It was almost creepy.

"The sky is fallin' all around us, still I'm smilin', lyin' in my shade. I am singin', I am laughin', I am not afraid. I'm sippin' lemonade," the Buzz Poets finally broke through her thoughts. Rikku automatically transferred said thoughts to the back of her mind, to be returned to at a later date, and turned reluctantly back to Trig.

TBC…

*I was going to use another school, but then I realized that I know how mine works best, so…

AN: Woohoo!! I never thought I'd finish typing this. I'm sorry if it seems like a lot, because it is, for me at least. Secondary disclaimer: Songs do not belong to me. First one is "Copa Cabana" and the second one is "Lemonade." Title comes from the Moody Blues song "Question" as do the chapter titles. The CD Rikku's listening to, however, just happens to be the Camp Redwing 2002 Staff Mix. Look for chapter 2 sometime….


	2. when we're knocking at the door

****

A/N: Here's chapter two. It is decidedly shorter than chapter one, because I feel that I can write better with shorter chapters. ^_^;; Bear with me, and any criticism is accepted, if not welcome.

****

Disclaimer: I knew I loved the people over at Squaresoft for a reason. The own my soul. Therefore, I do not own the characters in this. Plot, I feel, is mine, and the last names belong to people I know, but other than that… Besides, there's a reason they call this **fan**fiction. ^_^;;;

****

Question

__

"…when we're knocking at the door…"

Wakka could hear the pounding of footsteps from his position on Rikku's front porch. Seconds later his younger friend stood before him, panting and slightly flushed. He thought it made her look cuter.

"Hi Wakka," she gasped, standing aside to let him in. It had been two weeks since Rikku had arrived, and already she and Wakka were paired up for a project in Chem.

"We can work in my room," she said cheerfully as she led him up the stairs. Once there, Rikku sat on the bed and Wakka pulled up the chair from the computer desk, and the two young people set to work. The assignment was relatively simple: a brief study of exactly **why** acids were corrosive. The report was not difficult, although it did require the help of a few web sites.

Rikku paused in her work, lying flat on her back in a stretch. Wakka chose that moment to turn from the computer to her, his mouth open with a question. What he saw left him nearly speechless. The girl had taken off her sweatshirt, and in her stretch the tank top she beneath was creeping slowly up her midriff. He was brought out of his hormone-induced thoughts when he saw the small, nearly insignificant tattoo just below her left ribcage. He leaned over to her.

"Rikku, what's this?" Wakka lightly touched the tattoo as he asked. Rikku froze for a brief moment before shooting upward into a sitting position, nearly hitting Wakka's head with her own. Wakka pulled back his hand, somewhat startled.

Rikku bowed her head for a moment before replying. "It's a…gift, of sorts." Her voice was soft and her eyes distant. "It's the Japanese word _yume_, or dream." She gave a short, bitter laugh.

"What do you mean, 'gift'?" Wakka asked. Rikku glanced up at him, her eyes almost frightened.

"My ex, he arranged for me to get it. I should have seen it sooner…" Rikku's voice trailed off.

"Seen what, Rikku?"

"That he was just a lying, cheating, horny bastard."

Wakka's eyes widened in surprised. "D'ya mean he tried to…?"

Again, a bitter laugh. "Yeah, he tried to get me to sleep with him. This," she gestured to the tattoo, "was part of my incentive. I'd wanted a tattoo for so long, and he arranged it for me. The Auron tried to get me in bed almost immediately after that… That's when I dumped him and asked my parents to transfer schools and move." Her eyes told him that there was more than that, but he didn't pressure her.

"Now," Rikku continued, her voice cheering up, "is there a reason you stopped work other than to pry into my past?" She grinned and winked at his slightly indignant expression.

"Ya, I was **gonna** ask your opinion on this site, but now…" he grinned wickedly at the lightly frightened look in her bright green eyes. Rikku made to run out of the room, but Wakka caught her quickly around the waist and held her tight against him. Rikku squirmed in his tanned arms, feeling decidedly uncomfortable.

"Wakka, please let me go." Rikku's voice had lost its levity and Wakka, startled, did as she asked.

"I-I'm sorry, Rikku," she stuttered, trying to apologize. She didn't sound right when she wasn't laughing, he thought. He didn't like to hear her like that.

"It's okay, Wakka." Rikku's voice was soft, her back slightly turned towards him. She took a deep, calming breath. When Wakka had held her like that, it had reminded her painfully of Auron, of the way he was so **possessive** of her. It frightened Rikku, and yet Wakka had felt safe. The situation was almost paradoxical.

Shoving those thoughts from her mind, Rikku smiled and turned to her friend. "Well, let's see what you found."

That night Wakka lay in bed. Sleep was long in coming as the teen's thoughts strayed to his newest friend. Rikku had such hidden depths to her. Wakka was sure what had really, really hurt her, but he hoped he could help her. They were confusing, his feelings for Rikku. She was so…different.

Wakka sighed. Wherever the Hell his thoughts and mind were wandering, he hoped they would eventually let him get some sleep.

TBC…

****

More A/N: Okay, first I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers:

That Cactuar Muse: I noticed that it doesn't matter if Wakka gets all three kills, just if they win the battle and are not someplace like the Zanarkand Ruins. That's his normal end-of-battle thing, like Tidus throwing his sword and such.

Vampirequeen02: Well, here's the second chapter, as requested. ^_~

Firestar9096: Thanks for the encouragement. ^_^

Evil Neko: You put me on your favorites list! Yay! ^_^ I'm glad you like the idea of the Rikku/Wakka AU. This story is the product of listening to the real song our marching band music was based on this year far too often. And please, if you see a grammar mistake, point it out for me. I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong! ^_^

Qui-ti: Nope, not abandoned, just had to write and then type it. I can't guarantee when chapter 3 will be out, seeing as how it's barely even started in my little notebook that goes with me at all times. ^_^;;

You guys rock my world! Second, I'll try to get chapter three out before too long, but I make no guarantees. And if you want an approximate timeline for this, chapter one takes place in late September, and chapter two two weeks later, so about mid October. Thanks for all the support, and please, I'll take any kind of comments for this, especially if you have any plot ideas. I have some, but I need to get there first. ^_^; Merry Christmas!


	3. with a thousand million questions

****

A/N: Ouchies. It's been a while. I wouldn't be surprised if there's no one left to read this. I recently became re-inspired to write this, and so here I am. I know it's been over a year. I apologize profusely.

**** ****

Question

"…with a thousand million questions…"

Wakka looked kinda down, Rikku thought. In fact, from her seat in AP Chem, he seemed almost inanimate. A brief glance around the classroom determined that no one else appeared any different, and that turned Rikku to wondering what Wakka's problem was. Thankfully, Mrs. Badger had given them a worksheet to work on in class and turn in the next day, essentially leaving Rikku's mind free to wander, though she honestly had no idea what was bothering her friend.

She turned in her seat to face Yuna, thinking maybe the older girl might be able to tell her something. Yuna's head rose from her worksheet in response to Rikku's movement. "Yes?" she asked.

Rikku hesitated a moment before gathering some nerve. "What's wrong with Wakka?" she asked quietly, her voice effectively hidden from its subject by the background noise of the room.

Yuna sobered at bit as she replied. "It's just a…phase he goes through every now and then. We just kind of leave him alone until it passes." Rikku nodded in understanding, frowning as she wondered what could cause it. Yuna recognized the look. "Don't try to ask him about it, Rikku. Really, he'll only get more upset."

Rikku murmured a distracted thanks and turned back around in her seat, lost in her thoughts.

***************************

There was something about Wakka's mood that would not leave Rikku's thoughts that morning. She walked preoccupied into lunch and sat down at her usual table, waiting for the others to arrive. Before long, the table was boisterous and happy; normal but for two occupants.

Wakka as well was lost in his own thoughts, though what they were Rikku could not guess. She found herself, unconsciously, staring at him as she thought. When she realized this, she started, surprised, and focused on the conversation around her.

"So I was thinking of Hamlet," Tidus said with a grin at Yuna. The girl smiled back at him.

"And then that would make me Ophelia…?" she teased. Rikku was a tad confused, and Lulu, who sat next to the youngest member of the table, explained.

"Hamlet was prince of Denmark, pretended he was crazy in a plot to kill his uncle, and caused a whole bunch of general mayhem. He was really witty, though, and that's why Tidus likes him. Ophelia was his girlfriend who went crazy and drowned herself." Lulu's voice was, as ever, incredibly level, almost monotone.

Rikku raised an eyebrow at her friend's frank explanation, which caused Chappu to laugh. "And this is for…?" she asked.

"Halloween, of course!" Yuna exclaimed with a grin. Her dichromatic eyes took on a bit of a mischevious tint as she observed her younger friend. "What's your costume?"

Rikku looked at her books on the table, at a complete loss. "I…don't know," she said softly. She remained lost in her thoughts until the bell rang to end the period. Yuna, meanwhile, began some plotting for the coming holiday.

***************************

Rikku nervously clenched the phone in one hand as she dialed the number. After three rings a man picked up. "Storey residence, Braska speaking."

Her eyes widened. Yuna's dad had answered the phone? Cursing internally, she stuttered, "H-hi, is Y-yuna home?"

Braska answered cheerfully. "Yes she is. If you would hold on while I get her?" Rikku nodded even though he couldn't see it and mumbled a yes. A few seconds later a more familiar voice came on the line.

"Hello?" Rikku nearly screamed with relief.

"Yuna! Hey, it's Rikku. Umm…" Rikku began twirling the phone cord in her fingers, "I was wondering if you had any Halloween costumes I could borrow?"

After a minute had passed, Rikku felt it was safe to put the phone back against her ear without fear of losing all hearing. "Are you quite done yet?" she asked, annoyed.

Yuna laughed anxiously. "Sorry about that. I'm not usually prone to loud girlish squealing like that. But I think I have the perfect costume in mind for you. Why don't you come on over and try it on?"

****

A/N II: Okay, here comes the fun part of the Author's Notes. For starters, I lost the notebook I was writing this in, so this is completely new material you have here. And now, for the shouts!

****

Vent silencieux: Thank you for reviewing this when it hasn't been updated in so long. ^_^

****

Firestar9096: Well, now it's updated! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it!

****

Morgan Le Fay, Faery Queen: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

****

Sakura20: Well, Auron's kind of my antagonist, so I can't be too nice to him. I'm not sure how many appearances he'll be making, though.

****

That Catuar Muse: Sorry it took me so long to update! Really, though, I'm working on this, at least at the moment.

****

Kioki: I love the Rikku dance! ^_^ I promise you, the next chapter will be longer and have more R/W action! ^_~

****

Evil Neko: I'm working on the sub-plot still. And yes, I love the new nickname. ^_^ It's not the first nickname for my nickname, trust me. Hope you like this chapter!


End file.
